


hazy day

by bemy1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemy1004/pseuds/bemy1004
Summary: It was going to take Yuta one word to break Sicheng's heart, or make it feel okay again.





	1. part i.

**Author's Note:**

> this story can be found in my aff account too! ^-^ ♡ user: thefaultinohsehun
> 
> i hope you'll have a good read~

Sicheng sat in the far corner of the spectators area, partly to avoid the group of girls who would scream their heads off whenever the school team scored a goal, and mainly to get a better view of Nakamoto Yuta - the team's goalkeeper, the same person who invited him to watch today's match. Sicheng never enjoyed playing or watching soccer matches, but he knew exactly the reason why he bothered to attend today's match.

If Sicheng had to use one word to describe love, it would be his name.

How he fell in love or when did he fall in love with that goalkeeper, he didn't know. But Sicheng knows that it was somewhere in between their late night talks, sharing of bad jokes and falling asleep in each others' arms, only to get into trouble the next morning because Sicheng was sleeping in Yuta's dormitory instead of his own.

There was no one else like Yuta, who ever skipped soccer practice just to watch Sicheng's dance recital. There was no one else like Yuta, who would watch Sicheng's favourite anime with him just to laugh at his cute attempt at Japanese. There was no one else like Yuta, who could make Sicheng so happy.

The match started, and Sicheng found himself biting his fingernails because he got so nervous whenever the ball was near Yuta. It was awkward to cheer by himself so he was quiet throughout, but he always gave the most dramatic punch in the air whenever Yuta successfully prevented the ball from entering the goal post. Occasionally, Yuta would turn to give Sicheng an assuring smile, a smile that promised victory. Sicheng would smile back shyly, and start getting giddy with happiness because heck, Yuta's smile puts the sun to shame.

Sicheng couldn't contain his excitement and yelled 'Yes!' a little too loudly, while standing on his seat when Yuta saved another goal right before the whistle was blown, which drew him quite a bit of attention. Yuta couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he sighed amusingly at the now terrified Sicheng who just dashed out of the venue out of embarrassment. Yuta quickly proceeded to the changing room to text Sicheng to wait for him at the bus stop before he really ran home.

 

Sicheng's phone vibrated and was unlocked half a second later, after he saw Yuta's name on the screen. "Don't leave yet, stay at the bus stop. I'm going over soon." Sicheng read every single word out loud and mentally slapped himself a few moments later after realising that Yuta actually wanted to meet him. Like, him. Dong Sicheng. What about the team's after-match party? This put Sicheng into panic mode immediately and he started pacing up and down continuously, all because...

"Should I finally take this chance... to ask Yuta hyung out?" Sicheng whispered to no one in particular. He hit his head against the pole a few times lightly before turning around to lean against it. Sighing, he ruffled his hair in frustration. He has been secretly wanting to ask Yuta out for a really, really long time, except he did not know how to, and when. Yuta had been exceptionally busy recently because of today's match. Elated would be an understatement of Sicheng's feelings when he received Yuta's invitation to watch the match. That boy literally threw himself off his bed and squealed in loud happiness and replied 'I'll be there!' without any hesitation.

That's the thing. Sicheng would say yes to Yuta's request anytime, but would Yuta do the same?

Friends. That's all they are. Close friends, maybe. Considering how Sicheng is always at Yuta's dormitory and vice-versa. But that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Or at least, that's what Sicheng thinks.


	2. part ii.

It was already dark by the time Sicheng snapped out of his internal debate, only to meet the dark orbs he fell so deeply in love with. They were barely visible because of the cap he was wearing but they still shined so bright in Sicheng's eyes. Yuta flashed his usual mesmerizing and charming smile at Sicheng and greeted him with a casual 'Hi', but it was more than enough to drive the butterflies in his stomach crazy. Sicheng gulped down his non-existing saliva nervously because his mouth was all dry from opening but no words left it. His eyes, his smile, everything about him spelled beauty. Yuta let out a soft laugh and slid his hand under Sicheng's chin to close his mouth. Sicheng froze at the contact and awkwardly laughed it off, then removed his hand that was tightly clutched onto the sling of his bag to wave at Yuta with the cheekiest smile he could fake. The goalkeeper let his hand fit into the Chinese boy's and squeezed it lightly before letting go and used the same hand to pinch his nose like he was a baby. Sicheng only scrunched his nose in response to Yuta's wholehearted laugh, while trying to stay very calm. Although he was just hiding his explosive feelings behind that poker face, how does one actually resist Nakamoto Yuta's addictive laughter? Sicheng definitely couldn't relate.

"Okay, enough of you being weird. Let's go!" Yuta slung his arm around Sicheng's shoulders, turned their bodies towards the direction of the nearest shopping mall, but Sicheng stayed still. Yuta immediately sensed that something was off - he was almost certain. The normal Sicheng would happily agree and sprint off without Yuta (and then run back apologetically) like the happy-go-lucky person he is. Seeing Sicheng act like this immediately invited Yuta's protective side over and he started pressing the back of his hands on Sicheng's forehead and cheeks. Is Sicheng sick? Touch. No, he does feel warmer than usual, but not feverish. Did someone hit him? Yuta took a quick scan of Sicheng's arms and face. Nothing. Did someone break his heart? Yuta placed his hand over Sicheng's left chest only to feel something slamming against it. Sicheng quickly took a step back and almost stumbled, but still kept his balance, luckily.

"H-hyung. Yuta hyung." Sicheng's voice was shaking and he was praying Yuta would not notice how nervous he was feeling at that moment. He could not even look into Yuta's eyes, because he knew he would only drown in them over and over again. Yuta nodded, as an indication to ask Sicheng to continue. But Sicheng couldn't.

What if Yuta doesn't feel the same way? What if he says no? What if?

Sicheng felt so dumb. It was just asking him out! He could just play it off as a joke but he didn't think that far, he didn't have the time and space to do so. He was afraid of what Yuta would say, how Yuta would react and he would not be able to talk to him anymore if he gets rejected.

Three words, "I like you," determines their future. Sicheng will never be able to take them back. He was not ready to part with Yuta that soon.

Sicheng got all jittery and felt like everything around him was choking. It was suffocating.

 

Yuta watched the boy in front of him, with his head lowered, which left him with only the view of the crown of Sicheng's head. Something was definitely, definitely off about him, but Yuta could not quite comprehend what it was. Sicheng had been in this frozen state ever since he approached him, which Yuta thought was kind of cute although he was acting a little unusual and couldn't help but be worried anyway.

After all, with the love of his life acting like this, how was he supposed to pretend that everything was okay?

_"H-hyung. Yuta hyung."_

Yuta felt his heart skip a beat when Sicheng mumbled his name. He never thought that his name was anything special, but it was an entirely different thing when it came to it rolling off Sicheng's tongue. Who knew that his name could sound this wonderful? Yuta got a little taken aback when his name was called and could only nod as the fastest reaction. Then Sicheng stayed silent. He stood there without a word for a full minute. As much as Yuta wanted to just stare at him being weirdly adorable by standing there forever, he needed to find out what was troubling Sicheng so much.

So Yuta took a step forward, but Sicheng ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eue


	3. part iii.

Sicheng spent the next two days in his room (at home because it’s the weekends) with the scene that night replaying in his head non-stop. He ran without looking back, but he knew Yuta was left there maybe and hopefully devastated, but confused without a doubt.

And he was right. Yuta spent the next two days coming up with reasons why Sicheng decided to just leave him there at the bus stop. He clearly had something to say but he just ran away. No goodbyes, no ‘see you’, nothing. Yuta spent nights thinking if he did anything wrong, and almost had mental breakdowns because of it. Did he unconsciously flirt with others? Did he forget their friendship anniversary? Did he forget to wish Sicheng’s hamster happy birthday? He racked his brains and couldn’t find any faults in their friendship.

No faults in their friendship. Except for the fact that he is head over heels for Sicheng. Did he find out?

 

The sun rose like any other day, the clouds still stayed high up in the sky and students made their way to school, just like any other weekday. The mood was slightly better than usual however, because today marks the last week of the semester. Everyone was feeling a little happier and more relaxed, the atmosphere was rather healing. Chatters about summer break plans could be heard in all corners of the school, except from two.

Sicheng made no move to apologize to Yuta for that evening and Yuta made no move to ask what happened either. They were both too afraid of each other’s answer, too afraid to break their fragile friendship.

Fragile, yes. They trust each other enough to have heart-to-heart talks often, they probably know each other more than they know themselves. Yet there is still a hint of vulnerability in their friendship; small insignificant things are enough to smash the bond into pieces. And one of it, would be their thought of love for each other.

A kind of love that is not very accepted by others, a kind of love that is rare and a kind of love that only they understand. They know they are caring about each other more than how friends should, no matter how close. And because Sicheng spent two nights thinking about this fact from his point of view, he decided to just ignore Yuta until he figures something out.

But there was no way Yuta was going to let that happen. After two days of zero contact with Sicheng, he was going bonkers. He decided to talk to Sicheng during lunch, whether he would agree or not. 

And so lunch came after the longest 3 hours Yuta experienced and he bolted to the dance room, exactly where Sicheng should be at since his dancing lessons are before lunch on Mondays. Yuta barged into the room without notice only to meet eyes with the dance instructor, smiling kindly at him since she had seen Yuta waiting for Sicheng to finish his classes rather often. Yuta flashed a small smile, flustered at the sight of an empty room.

“Excuse me, do you happen to know where is Sicheng?”

“Sicheng? He left as soon as class started, he looked very pale and sickly so i sent him to the nurse’s office immediately.”

It took Yuta a good 7 seconds to comprehend the information.

“But,” she said while grinning. “He’s probably still in there. Knowing him, he wouldn’t have gone home despite feeling so sick and he is probably finding some way to sneak out of the nurse’s office to get today’s menu. I think he’ll need some help with that.”

Today’s menu? Yuta stood in silence as the dance instructor took her leave, trying very hard to recall the menu he saw when he walked past the cafeteria this morning.

Ah, spicy rice cakes. Of course Sicheng would risk sneaking out for it.

 

At the other end of the school was a Dong Sicheng walking out of the cafeteria with a plate of spicy rice cakes and two forks. He walked towards the garden that was out-of-bounds but he knew a way in. After squeezing through an artificial bush with much difficulty, he took his time to walk towards the table-set that was only meant for display.  Then he looked up and met eyes with the person he least expected to see.

“Hey Sicheng! I should’ve known there was another way in here. I almost tore my skirt by climbing over the fence. I wasn’t wearing any safety shorts either… if any guys took photos somehow and blackmails me you’re responsible for it!!!”

Sicheng squinted his eyes and subtly glared at the girl in front of him. She batted her long eyelashes flirtily and smiled her widest. She took steps forward and Sicheng just continued to look at her with suspicious glints that could clearly be seen in his eyes. What the  _ hell _ was Yoo Jiae doing? More importantly, what was she doing in that garden? How in the world..?! Sicheng knew nothing about her except her annoying high-pitched voice and ego, and that she’s in his philosophy class. Before Jiae could get a reply from the confused boy in front of her, she quickly went straight to the point of why she was looking for him.

“Hook me up with Yuta. I want to go on a date with him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is this yoo jiae girl? :~) ok real talk i know things are escalating really quickly but im no good at being draggy and this story was meant to be a one-shot but it got wayyyyy too long so ;-; please bear with me the end is soon yeaa (hopefully). thanks for reading! ^-^


	4. part iv.

_“Hook me up with Yuta. I want to go on a date with him”_ She did not even hesitate. 

And Sicheng didn’t hesitate to say no either. He did get a little shocked at his fast response but tried his best to maintain his glare and composure. Of course Jiae did not expect such a reaction from Sicheng, considering how well-behaved and soft-hearted he is. She thought he would be the kind to never reject anyone and she would earn the date easily. Undefeated, Jiae stomped her foot like the spoilt princess she is and spat out the most shameful words Sicheng has ever heard in his entire life.

“Fine! I’ll just go up to him and ask. He won’t say no. I’m pretty. He won’t, I mean, he can’t reject a pretty girl’s request right?” She showed a slight smirk that made Sicheng uncomfortable. Would Yuta really not say no to her…?

Then Sicheng felt his mood plummet. He put his fork down and just stared down at the plate of spicy rice cakes. He bit the inside of his cheeks and his mind started to swirl with thoughts he wish never existed. Jiae is so confident about asking him out, so confident that he’ll agree to it. Yet he couldn’t do it and avoided him for so many days because he couldn’t find the courage to do so. Sicheng wanted to go on a date with Yuta too. He wants to go on a date with Yuta really, _really_ badly.

“Yuta!!!” Jiae’s voice went a pitch higher and she ran over to hug Yuta, who was sweeping artificial leaves that got stuck on his jacket when he climbed through the bush. Yuta pushed Jiae off and almost swore at her face but he was taught to never be rude to ladies so he just ignored her and walked towards Sicheng. But Jiae grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere the boy who was still in a daze. 

“Go out with me.”

Sicheng snapped out of his thoughts and watched the scene he knew he would hate no matter who it was unfold in front of his eyes. Jiae looked at Yuta hopefully but Sicheng couldn’t read his face. His heart started to feel jittery for whatever the heck reason he didn’t want to face at that moment. It was going to take Yuta one word to break Sicheng’s heart, or make it feel okay again. Sicheng doesn’t know if he is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short update ;~; i'm sorry it took me so long to squeeze out only a few paragraphs hhhh i'm having a serious writer's block w this story TT but still thank u if u read till here! ive also written a few more stories lately, do check them out~^^


End file.
